Doctor Who: Flatline
"Flatline" is the title to the ninth episode from series eight of of the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction/adventure series Doctor Who and the 106th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Douglas Mackinnon with a script written by Jamie Mathieson. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on BBC America in the United States on Sunday, October 18th, 2014. Plot In this episode, the Doctor and Clara Oswald notice that the TARDIS is shrinking at an exponential rate, while everything inside the TARDIS remains at its correct size. While the Doctor remains inside to study the matter, Clara becomes involved in a mystery in Bristol involving graffiti artists, missing persons and a strange two-dimensional alien race. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was created by Sydney Newman. This series was developed for television by Steven Moffat and Russell T. Davies. * "DW: Flatline" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number HDW012112. * This episode had a viewership of 6.712 million people. * Featured antagonist(s): The Boneless. First appearance. * Other antagonists: Missy. * Jenna Coleman's character is credited only as Clara in this episode. Her full name is Clara Oswald. * Samuel Anderson's character is credited only as Danny in this episode. His full name is Danny Pink. * Actor Rajendra Bajaj is credited as Raj Bajaj in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Michelle Gomez in the role of Missy. * This is the seventh episode of Doctor Who directed by Douglas Mackinnon. * This is the second episode of Doctor Who written by Jamie Mathieson. * Clara Oswald refers to herself as both The Doctor and Doctor Oswald in this episode. Allusions * The Twelfth Doctor's dismissive and patronizing attitude regarding both Danny Pink and Rigsy is similar to that held by the Ninth Doctor and his feelings towards Mickey Smith in season one. Bloopers * Wardrobe malfunction: In the scene where Clara Oswald and Rigsy escape from the Boneless and crash through the window, actress Jenna Coleman's top is pulled up more than what the actress was likely comfortable with. Quotes * The Doctor: Could you not just let me enjoy this moment of not knowing something? It happens so rarely. .... * Clara Oswald: Oh, sorry, I'm talking to someone else who's listening in. Doctor, Rigsy. Rigsy, Doctor. * The Doctor: Hello, barely sentient local. .... * The Doctor: Ah, the return of the fluorescent pudding brain. * Clara Oswald: Do you realize he can hear you now? * The Doctor: I know. .... * The Doctor: This explains everything. Their from a universe with only two dimensions. And yes, that is a thing! It's long been theorized, of course, but no one could go there and prove its existence without a heck of a diet. .... * The Doctor: I tried to talk, I want you to remember that. I tried to reach out, I tried to understand you. But I think that you understand us perfectly. And I think that you just don't care. And I don't know whether you are here to invade, infiltrate, or just replace us. I don't suppose ti really matters now. You are monsters. That is the role you seem determined to play, so it seems that I must play mine. The man who stops the monsters. I'm sending you back to your own dimension. Who knows? Some of you may even survive the trip. And if you do, remember this. You are not welcome here. This plane is protected. I am the Doctor, and I name you the Boneless! .... * Clara Oswald: Come on, why can't you say it? I was the Doctor and I was good. * The Doctor: You were an exceptional Doctor, Clara. * Clara Oswald: Thank you. * The Doctor: Goodness had nothing to do with it. See also External Links * * * "Flatline" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 8 episodes Category:2014/Episodes Category:October, 2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified